The Doctor and Clara are Getting Married!
by The11thDoctor'sBlogger
Summary: AU with LOT AND LOTS of Whouffle! It's what everyone has been waiting for! The Doctor finally made the move that will seal his fate. Now it's time for their wedding! Including all the main people from the Ninth Doctor to the Eleventh, it's a wedding none of them will forget. Especially when two somebodies crash the party. Whouffle/Soufflez and Clara and Eleven!
1. Proposal

I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, NOBODY DIES AND WHOUFFLE LIVES ON!

* * *

Chapter 1: Will You Marry Me?

Clara's POV:

I could still remember the day the man I loved proposed to me. He wasn't himself when he took me to Paris, one of the destinations in my '101 Places To See' book. He took me in front of the Eiffel Tower (it was morning and at least two hundred people were there), looked into my eyes, and said,

"Clara Oswald. I remember the day we first met. It was the best day of my life. But not anymore. This day is absolutely, the BEST day of my entire life and I have one question to make it eleven times better." He went down on one knee and my whole world stopped. I gasped as he pulled out a small and blue box. This is why he was so fidgety and nervous on the way to Paris!

"Will you, Clara Oswald, marry me?" He asked and inside was the biggest diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Oh Doctor. Of course! Yes!" He stood up and I kissed him. A kiss filled with lust and passion. A kiss I've always dreamed of when I slept beside him. A kiss that was now true. The crowd around us smiled and began to clap. We broke apart, realizing we were in public. He put the ring on one of my fingers and I smiled. He was right, this was the best day ever!

* * *

Doctor's POV:

I really love Clara Oswald. I truly do. It was now or never, I had to ask her the one question that made my heart go on fire. Each step I took, I made sure the box was safely in my pocket as I led her to the front of the Eiffel Tower. _You can do this Doctor, it's just Clara, the girl you've loved ever since,_ I thought as I locked my eyes with hers.

"Clara Oswald. I remember the day we first met. It was the best day of my life. But not anymore. This day is absolutely, the BEST day of my entire life and I have one question to make it eleven times better." My heart was beating loudly now. I half wondered if she could hear me. Going on one knee, I pulled out the box that carried my fate and she gasped. I practiced this many times and I took a deep breath.

"Will you, Clara Oswald, marry me?" I asked as I opened the box.

"Oh Doctor. Of course! Yes!" I could have gotten a heart attack when she said the five words that sealed my fate. I got up and she kissed me. A kiss I've been dying to receive from her. A kiss that was filled with what was in store for me. As we kissed, the crowd around us smiled and clapped. We broke apart (I didn't want it to stop), now realizing we weren't in a private place. I put the ring on one of her fingers and she smiled. I couldn't wait for what was in store for our new life.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, this was all meant on when the Doctor proposed to Clara. Don't fret, the next chapter has everyone from 9-11's companions.


	2. Invites! Part 1

HELLO STONEHENGE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just this wedding story! If I did, EVERYBODY LIVES AND MATT STAYS FOR LIFE!

* * *

Chapter 2: Invites

Invite #1: The Ponds

Amy didn't expect a wedding invitation. Especially one coming from the Doctor.

"Rory!" She called as she came inside their little flat after getting the mail.

"Yes?" He came from their little bedroom, his hair still wet from his shower.

"We have a wedding invitation." She said bluntly.

"Who's it from? May from work? I knew her and Ron would hit it off." He grabbed two cups from the cabinet.

"It's from the Doctor." She replied, holding out a blue invitation. Rory dropped one of the cups on his foot. He winced in pain and Amy swooped in and helped with the mess.

"The Doctor?" He asked once they had cleaned up the mess.

"Yup. The Doctor and Clara." Amy read the invitation three times over. Her best friend and her other best friend were getting **married.**

"I knew they would hit it off." Rory said as he began to clean up the cuts on his foot.

"So did I. Looks like you're the best man and I'm the maid of honor. Clara certainly made the Doctor choose those two." She grinned, imagining the Doctor and Clara picking people for their uncalled for wedding.

"When is it?" Rory asked, now looking at the invite with Amy.

"Looks like in December. A holiday party! Aw, that's so sweet!" Amy exclaimed.

"December 13, 2014." Rory's eyes widened. That was in one week (and a few days, give or take) and they lived in New York!

"Then let's get packing!" Amy dragged him along to their bedroom.

* * *

Invite #2: The Doctor's second eldest brother Ten and his wife, Rose

Identical to Amy's reaction, Ten wasn't expecting a wedding invite from his little brother. Neither did Rose. So when they both got the mail, they jumped when they found a wedding invite.

"Who's marrying the Doctor?" Rose asked as Ten opened the invite.

"Who did you expect? Clara." Rose squealed when Ten said Clara. Clara was one of her best friends and Eleven was her brother-in-law. They were perfect for each other and now the Doctor had tied the knot! Rose snatched the invite from Ten and scanned it.

"It's in one week and we're both important people! Come on Ten!" She pulled her husband to their little home and they began to pack.

* * *

Invite #3: Jack Harkness and his girlfriend, Donna Noble

Everyone knew Donna and Jack weren't going to last very long. However, they didn't expect this. A invite. From their friend, The Doctor. A WEDDING INVITE.

"Oi, Torchboy! Get over here!" Donna yelled up the stairs as she looked through her mail.

"What is it?" Jack asked, drying his hair with a towel. He was half naked and Donna took in his appearance.

"We got a wedding invitation." She replied with the same bluntness Amy had.

"So?" Jack asked, putting the towel on a chair beside him.

"From The Doctor." She passed the blue invite to Jack and he took it.

"From him? Oh! He's marrying Clara! Lucky man, I would have gotten there first if I was at that party." He exclaimed (leaving the last part to himself).

"It's in a week. We have to get packing!" Donna walked to the bedroom they shared. Jack chuckled to himself when she left. He was going to make this wedding a blast.

* * *

I know people hate waiting so don't worry! More is to come! This is just Part 1!

See ya dudes later!

Happy Tennant Tuesday!

~The11thDoctor'sBlogger


	3. Invites! Part 2

I don't own Doctor Who except this fluffy story.

IF I OWNED DOCTOR WHO, EVERYBODY LIVES AND WHOUFFLE WOULD BE REAL!

* * *

Chapter 3: Invites! Part 2!

Invite #4: Martha and Mickey

Weddings. Martha had been to a few and had been a Maid Of Honor in one of them. She certainly didn't expect it, like all the others, that the Doctor would get married. He's too childish and irresponsible. But someone did like him and Martha and Mickey were going to find out who.

"Mickey?" She asked as she pulled a blue envelope from the stack of bills and ads.

"Yea?" He asked when he emerged from the hallway in their little flat. Martha planned to scan the front of the blue envelope. Her eyes stayed put however, on one word. No, scratch that, two words.

"What's this?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the two words.

"A wedding invite I believe. I didn't see who that was from and I wanted to wait until you came home." He asked, checking out the envelope with her.

"It's the Doctor's wedding." She said bluntly.

"Yea and?" He asked, getting himself a bottle of water.

"It's _the Doctor's_ wedding." She repeated, pointing at his name.

"So what?" He asked before taking a drink. Martha opened the envelope to see who he was marrying.

"Oh, he's marrying Clara! I knew they looked perfect!" Mickey spit out all the water he still had in his mouth. Unfortunately, he spit out the water on Martha who yelled in disgust.

"Clara?" He wiped the water on his chin with his shirt.

"Yea. Now, you can get this cleaned up," she pointed on the floor and walked to the bedroom to get new clothes. Mickey began to clean the mess he made.

* * *

Invite #5: Dave Oswald

Dave got the mail from the mailbox and skimmed the contents. His eye particularly found the blue envelope and he realized it was a wedding invite. He put the rest of the mail underneath his arm and opened the envelope.

"Clara Oswald and John Smith would like to invite you to their... WEDDING?!" He almost had a heart attack reading the sentence. His baby girl was growing up and getting married. Luckily for the Doctor, he approved of him and allowed them to be lovers.

"Well. I better get my suit ready..." Dave ran back into his beloved home and got his suitcase packing. His sister was right, they did look perfect together and now it would be for all eternity.

* * *

Invite #6: The Paternoster Gang

As usual, Jenny got the mail for her beloved wife, Vastra. As the rest of their friends, they didn't expect the two to get married so suddenly. Yes they have known each other since uni, but the Doctor had a girlfriend at that time. They didn't know they were together, or anyone to the matter, until Ten and Rose's wedding. So when Vastra, Jenny, and Strax received the envelope, they didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Vastra? Strax? Take a look at this." Vastra and Strax came shortly once they were called and they all skimmed the contents of the beloved envelope. After reading it, Strax went off on his way, muttering about weddings.

"So the two are getting married." Vastra summarized.

"I suppose. It's in a week. Should we get the bags ready?" Jenny asked and Vastra nodded in response. Jenny left to her bedroom to get the bags ready as Vastra stared at the blue invite. She clearly knew when she laid her eyes on them, they certainly were perfect. (Excluding the height difference.) Vastra left the invite to lay there peacefully as she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

Invite #7: The Maitlands and Nina

Angie sighed as she walked to the mailbox to get the mail. She hated chores, but she liked the money she received for doing them! She got the mail and skimmed through it as Dave did. She took notice of the blue envelope instantly and opened it. Her eyes found what she was looking for. Who was getting married? She read it once, then twice, and then eleven more times just for the heck of it.

"ARTIE!" She cried out as she ran into the house with a huge smirk on her face.

"What! What is it?" He asked with the same volume she used.

"Guess what I'm holding." She held out the blue envelope.

"A wedding invite?" He guessed and she nodded.

"And who's wedding?" She asked, teasing him more. She knew he wanted to know, ever since he met the Doctor he always wanted to know lots of things.

"The Doctor's and Clara's." Her smirk grew wider as she handed Artie the invite and he read it.

"No way." He muttered.

"Yes way! We were right! He was her boyfriend!" Her pleased look gave Artie the hint she indeed 'shipped' them.

"Yup. Let's tell dad and Nina." They both rushed to their father's office and gave him the invite. He read it slowly, a smile creeping up his face.

"Well, you were right." They snatched the invite from his hands and went to Nina, who was in her room. They knocked on her door, a bit louder than what she would fancy.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Nina asked, slightly angry they had ruined her day off.

"Guess who's getting married?" She handed Nina the envelope and she read it slowly.

"Well. In one week? Let's get packing." Nina told them to pack up and leave her alone. They oblidged and walked into their rooms. Meanwhile, Nina looked at a photo of her and Clara as kids.

"Looks like my friend is getting married." She grinned and began packing a suitcase.

* * *

The rest of the invites got out quickly, each reaction the same. Clara and the Doctor were getting **married. **On December 13, 2014, in a little church near their home. The engaged couple were enjoying their time together, just the two of them, no work, no stress. Clara enjoyed that. Unfortunately, that may end soon. Another guest is coming. Someone they accidently invited. But who is it?

* * *

Invite:

The Doctor finally did it! He proposed to the love of his life.

Or was it the other way around?

Either way, they're getting married!

Clara Oswald and John Smith, no wait, that sounds too plain,

Clara Oswald and The Doctor would like to invite you to

their wedding!

Day: December 13, 2014

Location: In Envelope

* * *

Well, that's done.

Who is the mysterious guest?

What will happen at the wedding rehearsal?

Stay tuned...

~The11thDoctor'sBlogger


	4. To The Airport!

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC or Doctor Who.

If I did, there wouldn't be any crying fangirls.

* * *

Chapter 4: To The Airport!

Way #1: The Ponds

"Rory, hurry up! We'll be late!" Amy called, frustrated that they might miss the flight to her best friend's wedding.

"Chill out Amy!" Rory retorted as he put the last bag in the cab he had rented.

"I can't chill out! It's Clara's and the Doctor's wedding! We cannot be late for out bloody flight!" Rory rolled his eyes behind her back and boarded the cab.

"To the airport." Rory told the man and they were off to the airport.

Way #2: Ten and Rose

Ten decided to not get a cab and instead come along with his eldest brother, Nine. Rose was taking forever as usual and the boys spoke with each other.

"Sp my little brother is getting married to Clara." Nine stated bluntly.

"Everyone keeps saying how perfect they are." Ten replied, ruffling his hair once more.

"What if 'she' comes?" He did air quotes when he said 'she'. Ten visibly gulped. He knew what that would lead. However, before he could respond, Rose came dashing to the car, her handbag in her left hand and a suitcase in her right.

"Alright boys, let's get moving!" Ten scrambled out the car and put her luggage in the trunk as Rose sat down in the backseat.

"Nice to see you Rose." Nine smiled at Rose. He did fancy her, but his brother came first and made the move before he could. Luckily he didn't mind.

"Allons-y!" Ten exclaimed as Nine drove to the airport.

Way #3: Jack and Donna

Jack had the special 'perks' of being in Torchwood and he was able to cut traffic.

"Do you think it's really okay to use your siren so we can go faster?" Donna asked, holding on to her seatbelt as of it were her life source.

"Do you wanna be late?" He shot back. Donna gave a quick mumble that sounded like a no. They went over bumps and paths until finally they reached the airport.

"Was all that REALLY necessary?" She asked, unloading her bags from the car.

"Nope!" He gave her a flirtatious wink and resumed to taking bags out of the car.

Way #4: Martha and Mickey

"Let's go!" Mickey called from the driver's seat of the car.

"Just a minute!" Martha checked what was in the car's trunk. Gift, suitcase, carry-ons, and everything else was there. Martha didn't like being forgetful about stuff. She'd check at least 20 times before becoming satisfied.

"We're going to be late!" Mickey called again. This time she went into the passenger's seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Let's go." And they were off to the airport. It's funny, none of them realize they all have the same plane... (Except for the Ponds of course.)

Way #5: Dave Oswald

Dave made sure he had all of his belongings. Just like Martha, he was very careful. He might forget the important things like his camera, suit, or worse, his cell. That was the only number Clara had of him and he wasn't going to lose it now! He rushed into the driver's seat and his sister was already waiting in the passenger's seat.

"I bet they'll be a great couple." His sister reassured him. She knew that he didn't want his baby girl to grow up.

"I know they will." He replied and thought to himself, 'If he isn't, I'll make sure he never walks again.' But he decided to keep that to himself.

Way #6: The Paternoster Gang

It was pandemonium in the Paternoster gang's little home. Vastra was scolding Strax for trying to bring grenades and a weapon to the airport. Jenny meanwhile, was packing last minute items.

"Come on then! Let's go! We'll be late if you guys keep arguing about bloody grenades!" Jenny hopped into the car, waiting impatiently for the two to just shut up and go already!

"Leave your grenades here Strax." Vastra said for the very last time.

"But-," he started but Vastra stopped him.

"No buts. Now get in the car!" Strax mumbled about dumb security and how he wanted to bring his grenades. He went into the backseat of the car reluctantly. Vastra followed in suit.

"To the airport." Vastra told Jenny as she put her seat belt on.

"To the airport." Jenny confirmed. And they were off! Just one more group and this one had the most trouble.

Way #7: The Maitlands

"ANGIE! ARTIE! HURRY UP! WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE FLIGHT!" Nina yelled from the top of her lungs. They scurried downstairs, grabbing last minute necessities before rushing to the car. Mr. Maitland sat in the backseat, waiting for his children and Nina. Nina followed the children after locking the door.

"How did Clara manage with you lot?" She asked, more to herself than them as she put on her seatbelt.

"Many ways." Angie replied before putting on her headphones.

"Agreed." Artie confirmed before becoming engrossed in his book, 'Divergent'. Hehad received the series from Clara as a birthday present.

"Don't worry, Clara was able to deal with it. I'm sure you can." Mr. Maitland assured stepping on the gas. The last and final 'major' group had left their residences. Others who had different flights followed in suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor's and Clara's wedding planner, Astrid, was making sure everything was perfect. She knew everyone would be coming tomorrow to do the rehearsal. Astrid looked over to the couple. They were feeding each other some candy near the lobby of the church. No wonder they got married.

* * *

A bit short, but the wedding is coming up! And what's going to happen on their flight that everyone will be boarding?

And who was Nine talking about?

Stay tuned!

Allons-y!


	5. The Plane Ride GONE MAD!

Alright, this one has all the characters, excluding the Ponds I'm afraid. But we'll see a bit of their flight in the end. Maybe.

If I did, no sad endings are ALLOWED!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Flight

The strangest thing is when everyone that were close friends to the Doctor and Clara didn't even notice they had the same plane or seats that were very close to each other. All of them seemed to be preoccupied with either themselves, their partner along the flight, or they were busy on their phones. That was until the flight lady told them to turn off their cell phones and prepare for liftoff. 2 hours with everyone couldn't be that bad, right? Donna was sitting near the aisle and looked to her right.

"Ten?" She whispered and the man looked at her

"Donna? What the hell are you doing there?" Ten asked as he got the attention of Rose.

"Timeboy, we're going to the wedding." She smirked. Donna called him timeboy for his fascination with time.

"Donna? Who else is on this plane?" Rose asked, moving her attention away from the window.

"Well, we're here too!" Martha exclaimed from the seats in front of Ten and Rose.

"So am I." Jack gave a flirty smile to everyone.

"Anyone else?" As Ten said this, a paper ball hit the side of his head.

"Oi!" He turned to confront the person to find Artie, two rows behind him. And the person in front was none other than Clara's dad... Who else could possibly on the flight?

"Hey Ten!" Angie waved from her window seat.

"Alright... This is getting weird." Nine said, having a seat beside a stranger.

"Too bad Amy isn't here." Rose mumbled, looking around for anybody else. She had spotted Mickey, Craig Owens, Wilfred, and some people Rose knew from her own wedding and through Clara or the Doctor.

"Basically everyone except Amy and Rory are here going to the wedding?!" Ten shook his head in disbelief.

"Appearantly so." Jack confirmed with a mischievous grin on his face. Nine did a face-palm, knowing this will lead to trouble.

* * *

_~Meanwhile where the Ponds were~_

It was a monstrosity, thought Amy, to have a crying baby in one aisle and a loquacious nitwit in another on her plane ride. It was for Clara and the Doctor, so she must stay headstrong. But she was on her last nerve, Rory could see that in his beloved wife. So he decided to tell her a small story that would hopefully put her to sleep. He had seen her mad before and it wasn't pretty.

"Hey Amy?" He asked, slightly afraid she might explode on the spot.

"Hm?" She replied, plastering a fake smile.

"You know how you like the Doctor and Clara to be together?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"Yea..." She reluctantly bought into it.

"Want to hear a story?" He asked, grinning like the Doctor a bit.

"Go on..." She replied, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Once upon a time, there was a man. His name was the Doctor. He was a Timelord." Amy giggled at this. The Doctor would make stories about him being a Timelord.

"One day, he met a girl. An impossible girl. Named Clara Oswald. He took her to many places, some were romantic, others not so romantic. One day, they crash landed at the one place a Timelord should never go. His own grave." Rory continued and the crying baby and loquacious man actually stopped, wanting to hear his story.

"A man of the name Walter Simeon had an organization called The Great Intelligence was already there. He wanted the Doctor's Timelord life and ruined it completely." Amy slightly shivered at the name. He bullied the gang for quite sometime in high school and in uni.

"He was going to kill the Doctor, Clara, and his other friends unless he said his name. His true name. He was going to say it when an old friend did for him." She knew who he was talking about. 'Her', the girl the Doctor who dated before Clara.

"Walter jumped into his time stream and began ruining the lives he had lived and lives he hadn't. That was going on for a little bit, until Clara couldn't bare to see his pain. So she thought about jumping into the time stream. The Doctor begged his beloved Clara not to. However, her love for him was too strong. Even if he did or didn't see it. She did it anyway. She was ripped into millions of pieces, falling and dying for his sake." Rory continued, not noticing the silence around him.

"Once he had fully recovered, he was also thinking if he should jump as well. The old friend who nobody could see but him begged him not to. She was going to slap sense into him, but he stopped her. She thought nobody could see her, but he could." Amy frowned at the thought, even though the girl he was talking about dumped him.

"Anyway, he jumped into the time stream. His love was also strong, however he never showed it. Meanwhile where Clara was, she was falling. Until she landed, at a desolate and ominous place. Without the Doctor. She didn't even know who she was." Around him, many of the passengers who heard him frowned at the thought.

"She cried until she heard a familiar voice that only belonged her brave warrior in a bow tie and tweed. He sent down something to help her remember. A leaf, everything she was or will be, in an object so fragile. She held on to it as if it were her life source. As she stumbled around, lost and afraid, her warrior came. She walked closer and closer to him as he convinced her she was real, not a ghost." Some passengers smiled at his words. They thought he could be a good writer someday.

"As his impossible girl fell into his comfortable arms, there was a ghost he didn't want his Clara to see. She did anyway. She saw the man he desperately tried to forget. The one who committed genocide. On his own people. As Clara was beginning to understand, she fainted. The Doctor carried her out of his timestream like a true hero, unlike the way he thinks of himself. He made a oath to himself, he would do everything in his power to keep her alive." As Rory ended his story, all the passengers who heard his story clapped. Some fell asleep to his story like Amy.

"Oh Centurion." That was all Amy was able to muster before she fell completely asleep in the arms of her husband. A boy stood up and asked Rory to make another story. He started another story about the two going to a planet called Akhaten.

* * *

~Back To The Crew~

"Jack! What on Earth are you doing?" Nine asked, being the mature one. Jack was turning the plane ride into a party.

"Simply making things fun!" He replied, flirting with the flight attendant to get access to the speakers. As he swooned her like he did with everyone, no matter what gender, he grabbed his phone and the microphone.

"Hello my friends!" He scanned the plane for any kids. He spotted only Angie and Artie. He motioned them to put on headphones and they did so. They didn't really want to join in whatever he planned to do.

"As you may know, I'm Jack Harkness and I'm about to make this flight ride into a party!" He placed the microphone down, put his phone near it, and looked for a party song. He grinned when he found 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo. He put it on and basically almost everyone 'turned on' and started to have some fun. Nine shook his head. Jack was such a nitwit. Oh dear, thought Dave, I should have gotten another plane. Angie and Artie fell asleep, their type of music blaring in their ears, unaware of the surroundings around them.

* * *

Well. This is a crazy plane ride just waiting to turn into a crazy fest.

This is basically MORP on my level.

*Shivers*

Anyway, what's going to happen when they land?


	6. The Hotel Part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who, BBC, or any of its affiliates. If I did, Doctor Who wouldn't a sad show.

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans and Planes

~Back On The Plane~

Nine, Dave, and Mr. Maitland thought this could be the worst plane ride they had ever experienced. It was basically a party bus in the air! Luckily for them, the pilot put an end to their party by stating they were going to land in 15 minutes. Everyone quickly cleaned up their mess, got into their seats, and got their stuff ready. Angie and Artie slowly came from their hour and a half slumber.

"What happened?" Artie asked, noticing the glass shards on the floor.

"Nothing you need to know." Mr. Maitland assured them.

"Just the worst party I've ever been to." Nine added, glaring at Jack.

"Admit it Mr. Grumpy, my parties are the best." Jack grinned, slightly disappointed that he couldn't impress Nine.

"Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking! We'll be arriving at our destination just abouttt..." The captain paused for a second and then the plane hit the ground. "NOW!" Nine groaned at their captain.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight on British Airways! Have a nice day!" You could practically hear the captain's smirk coming from the speakers.

"He's just as worse as Jack. I'm surprised him nor the co-pilot did anything!" Nine sighed in defeat. Nobody was mature anymore.

"Lighten up Nine!" Rose said, giving him a contagious smile. He really hated he didn't make a move back then.

~Back To The Ponds~

Rory had good everyone on the plane at least 5 stories since he got there. He couldn't disappoint the little boy who loved his stories.

"Another one Wory!" Dray cried happily.

"Dray, Rory needs to sleep. Sorry, my cousin is so enthusiastic! I like your stories though!" An older girl grabbed Dray and put him back into his seat. 5 more hours, Rory thought. The others were probably at their hotels by now. Amy was still on Rory's shoulder, asleep. At least they'll get some sleep before the rehearsal tomorrow.

~To The Crew~

Of course, once they got their bags and checked all where all of them are staying (the same hotel, surprisingly even though they were allowed to choose).

"Party anyone?" Jack asked once they all arrived at their hotel. Nine rolled his eyes at Jack's enthusiasm for a party.

"You already had a party on the plane!" Nine argued, walking to the check-in before Jack could retort in front of Angie and Artie.

"You guys had a party on the plane? Cool!" Artie piped in.

"Let's get in line." Nina piped in before the kids could ask what she was doing.

"You guys seemed to have a wonderful flight!" A voice popped in. The crew turned to find the Doctor and Clara, hand in hand. Jack grinned at their rings, looking quite expensive.

"CLARA!" Artie and even Angie went over and gave their old babysitter a hug.

"There's nothing as too keen kids!" Clara was close to crying, but she kept her posture.

"So Doctor, who tied the knot? Did you, or was it the other way around?" Jack joked and the Doctor's face went red as all the attention was placed on him.

"He did. It was beautiful too! Paris, one of the few places I've always wanted to see." Clara replied, saving her fiancé the embarrassment.

"Clara, are you going to have kids like us?" Artie asked and it was Clara's turn to be flustered. Luckily, Mr. Maitland saved her the trouble.

"Artie! Why are you asking about that?" Mr. Maitland gave him a look and he stopped talking.

"Shame, the Ponds aren't coming until tomorrow." The Doctor replied, changing the subject.

"I know, five more hours for them." Jack replied as he gave a flirtatious wink to the hotel worker.

"Oi!" Donna punched her boyfriend hard on the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jack rubbed his shoulder. He may work for Torchwood and lift weights, Donna's punches or slaps gets him anyway.

"You guys seem to have quite the party on the flight, everyone's hair is messed up..." Clara replied, eyeing Jack suspiciously. He caught her glare and chuckled.

"Alright, it was me. I had almost everyone. If the flight was much longer, everyone would have-" He was about to continue but he noticed the kids listening to his every word. He stopped there, avoiding a slap.

"Off we pop then! We'll see you guys in the morning." The Doctor realized since it was Jack's party, everyone must be tired by now.

"Bye guys!" Clara dragged her fiancé into the elevator and they were gone once the doors closed.

"Makes sense why they would marry. So compatible." Martha spoke up once she gotten her key.

"I knew it. Didn't we all?" Rose replied. Everyone had gotten a key by then and each went into an elevator. This night wasn't just going to end like that. Jack wasn't tired yet and that meant trouble.

* * *

I'm so sorry it was short, I realized I needed to make a chapter. Don't worry, the next one is much better. (Insert Face Here)

~11th'sBlogger


	7. The Hotel Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

For those of you who wanted Whouffle, you got it. It will switch from the commotion in Jack's room to them. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

~The Doctor and Clara~

"Are you okay?" The Doctor ask Clara when they reached the 5th floor of their elevator.

"Hm?" Clara asked, who wasn't quite focusing on the Doctor, more on the question Artie asked.

"You seem slightly pale." He replied, concerned for his fiancé.

"No, I'm fine." She replied, clearly lying. Ever since the Doctor met Clara, she never wanted to be seen weak. Except that one time...

**~A Few Years Ago~**

Clara was ready to die. Her boyfriend dumped her, her dad was becoming worse with his drinking, she's been bullied by Walter Simeon, Clara's life wasn't the best. She was ready to jump off the bridge a few miles from uni. She was done. Every step she took, closer and closer to her demise, all the pain seemed to flow away. Rain was falling hard, making her brunette hair wet. She was one step to her demise, until a voice that was vaguely familiar spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She turned, tears streaming down her face. It was John, or the Doctor as most people call him. He was in almost all her classes. Why was he here?

"Getting ready to die." She replied, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her red sweater.

"I thought I was getting ready to die... You see, my girlfriend dumped me, my parents died last week with the Gallifrey shooting, my life is the worst right now." He replied, walking towards her.

"I kinda have the same situation..." She told him, turning back to the edge.

"Please stop... You're one of the prettiest girls in my classes. You don't deserve to die. I do." He grabbed her hand and she didn't resist. His hand felt kind and loving.

"I..." She wasn't sure what to say. She hasn't felt kindness in weeks.

"Please Clara, just this once, we may not know each other a lot, but please, let me save you." He let go of her hand and pulled her away from the edge. One of the smartest boys in her class was saving her, yet he hardly knew her much.

"Thank you." She replied, beginning to shiver.

"You're cold. Here, take my jacket." He started pulling off his jacket and putting it around her.

"You hardly know me, why all this?" She asked, walking the path back to the uni.

"Because Clara, I was also going to make the same mistake when I was younger, but Amy Pond saved me." He replied, holding her close to keep the fragile girl warm.

"Were you going to make the same mistake now?" She asked, her voice quivering in the rain.

"You kind of saved me Clara, seeing how Amy felt about me. Thank you." He smiled at the girl next to him and she smiled back. Little did they know, they were going to be married in a few years...

~Back To The Present-Clara and the Doctor~

"You don't look fine." He replied as he opened the door.

"It's just that what Artie said earlier..." She trailed off, unsure if they should continue with the conversation.

"Oh." He replied, getting clothes out of their luggage.

"I don't know Doctor, about having kids, should we?" She whispered, also getting clothes from their luggage.

"Whatever you want Clara, I'll do it just for you." Just then a huge racket could be heard from the opposite room. Jack's room.

"Blimey... What was that?" Clara asked, putting her clothes down.

"I don't know, but it's coming from Jack's room..." The Doctor groaned. That meant Jack was having a party that meant for him to get kicked or banned from another hotel.

~10 Minutes Ago, Jack's Room~

"Torchboy, after all that partying, you're still not tired?" Donna asked, astounded as Jack jumped around in the hallway.

"Nope!" He replied as he opened their hotel room.

"Let me guess, you're going to get kicked out again from this hotel? Rose told me how you got kicked from 5 hotels in one night!" Donna replied, putting her suitcase down.

"She's right. If I'm not tired, it's pandemonium." He grabbed from his carry-on a mini speaker and plugged in his iPhone.

"You're kidding me." Donna replied as he pointed to another Jason Derulo song.

"Nope!" He pressed play and the speaker literally started jumping as it played 'Wiggle'. _Darn it Jack, we're going to get kicked out... _Donna thought.

"JACK!" Donna yelled over the music. Just then, a loud knock from the inside. Donna opened the door to find Rose, smirking.

"Told ya." She welcomed herself in, snatched Jack's phone, and shut off the music.

"OI!" He yelled in complaint.

"Shut off the music! You do know that almost everyone that Clara and the Doctor invited are sleeping on this floor?!" Rose retorted, giving Jack a glare. A glare everyone knew. The glare that meant: I-mean-it!

"Fine." He put the speaker back in his carry on and sighed.

"See you at the rehearsal tomorrow." Rose waved goodbye and left the two. Donna grabbed her clothes from her luggage and disappeared in the bathroom. Jack meanwhile, grinned. He was going to make the rehearsal a blast, but somebody also had the idea. Two somebodies actually.

~At Another Hotel... A Few Miles Away~

"Are we truly going to ruin their party?" The blonde man asked his fiancé...

"Oh Sweetie, we will." The fiancé replied, smiling at the hotel a few miles away. They certainly were going to ruin their wedding...

* * *

AW DARN!

WHO'S THE FIANCE?

WHO'S THE BLONDE DUDE? ITS OBVI!

BUT WHAT WILL THEY DO?

STAY TUNED FOR THE WEDDING REHERSAL!~

~The11thDoctor'sBlogger

BTW: Still working on the rest of the fics.

Keep Calm and Wait! Allons-y!


	8. Breakfast and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who except this fluffy story. This one involves the breakup of the Doctor and his girlfriend/the wedding rehearsal.

FYI: THIS IS THE DOCTOR'S POV OF THE REHERSAL.

* * *

~At The Uni, Before Clara and the Doctor meet-In Other Words, The Break Up of River Song and the Doctor-The Doctor's POV~

She broke up with me. Broke up with me for The Master, or Harold Saxon, whatever you call him. I still remember what she said. The woman.

_"I'm sorry Doctor, but I love someone else now." She replied, giving back the bracelet I bought her for our two year anniversary. I was heartbroken. I thought we would get married someday, maybe have kids, or something. But with those four words, my life died._

_"Who?" I asked, getting ready for a name of some bloke I don't know._

_"Harold Saxon." She replied and my life became worse. She loved HAROLD SAXON! The one who bullied Ten and I._

_"Why him?" I asked, holding my anger._

_"He doesn't just pretend to love me. The only reason you asked to be boyfriend and girlfriend was because you were dared to. You still think that dare is going on!" She yelled and everyone in the hallway stopped to see the commotion._

_"Well I grew to love you instead!" I yelled back and then walked away from her._

That was when I knew she wasn't worth it. She was gone now.

~Back To The Present~

I woke up to find myself in a bed, not back in uni. The most beautiful girl in the world is sleeping, her chest slowly coming up and down. She was the sun in my darkness, the girl of my life, the one who stopped me from death by almost killing herself. How wonderful is that turn of events became this. Her scent was wonderful, a hint of cinnamon with strawberries.

"Morning sleepy head." She whispered and I snapped from my thoughts.

"Morning yourself. What time is it?" She asked and I checked.

"Eleven o'clock." I replied and she stood up.

"We're supposed to meet Amy and Rory in thirty minutes. We better get ready." She got her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Impossible Girl. The one I asked to marry..." I muttered to myself as I got my stuff ready as well.

Once we were in our 'sensible clothes', we met the crew downstairs where we were surprised by the Ponds!

"Tied the knot, hm Doctor?" Amy grinned, holding up her invite. I ran in and gave my best friends a hug.

"Ponds! I'm so glad you could make it!" I rushed over to my two best friends and gave them a big bear hug. Once I released them, Amy went to Clara.

"Clara, guess what!" Amy asked, grinning at Rory.

What?" She asked, looking between the two, eyes squinting at them.

"So, Rory made a story and..." Amy dragged Clara outside and started chatting about something I couldn't quite catch.

"What's she talking about?" I asked, turning my attention to Rory.

"I made a story about you two. I used your stories about you being a Timelord and twisted it a bit." He replied, checking his phone for any messages from his father, Brian, who was coming to the wedding as well.

"A story? I hope you tell it at the wedding." I grinned, walking with Rory outside. When I said this, some color from his face drained. Probably nervous or forgot about the best man thing. He was going to respond when the rest of the crew came out as well.

"Hey Rory, guess what I did on the plane! I-," before Jack could finish his sentence, Donna put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't ask. It's all sorts of wrong." Donna told Rory, who shrugged and said hi to everyone. We all went into the restaurant Dave booked for breakfast. Since Clara wanted everything to be a suprise, she asked each of the crew to take them somewhere. I didn't really mind, since all I care about is that... Aisle. I keep having reoccurring dreams about it. Nevertheless, I am marrying the Clara Oswald!

* * *

Breakfast was the best. I should tell Dave it was amazing. However, Jack got kicked due to his inappropriate... Question he yelled out. And it was in front of the kids! Then again, Angie is 17 and Artie is 13, so they should still know the topic. After he got kicked out, he went over to a bakery and still got kicked. Five kick outs later, we were done and he had pastries and biscuits in a bag. Apparently, he pulled a flirt card on all six places he got kicked. Either the fiancé or boyfriend didn't like that and had a fit. Oh Jack, always the voice of the party.

* * *

We all went to our hotel rooms and got changed. I wore my usual tweed and sapphire blue bow tie and she wore her favorite red dress I bought for her birthday that hugged her figure well. Sometimes I just can't breathe, seeing her beautiful face, smiling at me. Sometimes my whole world stops. I have to snap out of it, but sometimes I stand their like an idiot and Clara wakes me up. Anyway, we left the hotel room and got a cab to take us to the rehearsal. The wedding in a disclosed area, (partly because Jack could get kicked out) filled with roses, tulips, and many assorted flowers growing around the area of the chapel. After the wedding, we aren't supposed to tell Clara, but we are going to go on a little cruise after, with the crew included. I couldn't wait. The wedding was in just two days and I must make it perfect for my Clara.

"Oi, Chinny? You awake?" She asks, waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't realized we stopped and I scrambled to get out. Clara paid the man and we walked to the chapel, hand in hand.

/)(^-^)/)

Yay! The rehearsal is up next! What do the two mysterious people have in store for Clara and the Doctor? Stay tuned!


	9. A Rehersal and a Plan

Clara and the Doctor were greeted by the bridesmaids and grooms who were told they had a part. Ten was talking to Nine, Donna was talking to Wilfred, Jack was flirting again, the rest of the crew was chatting with Clara and the Doctor's guests. Rose was looking around, occasionally using her phone, pretending not to be bored until she spotted them. She walked over, phone in one hand and water in the other.

"Clara! Where's your wedding planner?" She asks, taking a sip of her water.

"Astrid? She should be here in a bit." Just then, Astrid did indeed come, clipboard in hand. She looked slightly paranoid when she saw two somebodies in the distance, but continued on, shaking the feeling off.

"Hey Clara!" She walked over when she saw her, eyes gleaming with excitement. She was one of Clara's friends before she met the Doctor and ever since Clara told her about the wedding, she acted like a five year old getting presents.

"Astrid! Great, you're here. We have to get the rehearsal down by today, since the wedding is in two days!" Another one of the wedding coordinators, Jamie dragged her outside. The Doctor shrugged and with Clara holding his left arm, followed him.

The wedding rehearsal went fine, excluding the times Jack was being facetious and messed around. Every time, he would pretend to make it an accident, when really, he was doing it in purpose. After about the 11th time, they were able to get it done. In the end, everyone was welcome to eat with the food Donna supplied this time, featuring everything they liked. Everything was going perfect, thought Clara as she watched a few of her co-worker's kids run around.

Meanwhile, old friends that wasn't so recognizable in their clothes, watched the rehearsal pretending to be workers for the church.

"She spotted us." The first figure spoke, walking away with another figure. They walked outside using the back door and their faces were now able to be seen, the sun bouncing off the first figure's sunglasses.

"She didn't. Anyway, I have it." The blonde woman with curly hair and sunglasses replied.

"You do?" The blonde man without any disguise except his suit and name tag beside her asked. He wasn't so recognizable to Clara, the Doctor, or any of his guests due to his appearance. They both looked different, especially the blonde man. It was high school when everyone saw the two last. It was like... They disappeared off the map after graduation.

"Yes sweetie, I do. And all we need is the Doctor." The blonde woman smirked and walked away to their car with the blonde man, her arms wrapped around his right arm. Clara will be heartbroken and the Doctor will be angry after the two blondes were done with them...

Shiz, what do they have planned?! I wonder. Sorry it's so short, working on all fics. Me sowwy.


	10. Kidnapped

Honestly, the Doctor didn't know what he was saying when he said he was going for a walk. Clara just nodded, thinking he needed fresh air from being in the room for so long. The wedding was tomorrow and they had just had a great meal, provided by Ten. So the Doctor straightened his bow tie and walked out the door. Going for a walk was a big mistake. Somebody grabbed him by behind and injected some type of sedative because his world was slowly going black.

Meanwhile, Clara was slowly starting to panic. Where was her fiancé? When the meal was done and everyone retired to their bedrooms, Clara couldn't sleep. Her fiancé was gone. She considered the fact that he was just going to surprise her and fell asleep, without knowing a thing.

The Doctor on the other hand woke up to a hotel room. Mouth taped, tied to a chair, he found two people he didn't want to see.

"River." He muffled out, eyes gleaming with anger. The other person surprised him the most. It was the Master. The creepier thing was that River and the Master had RINGS. Matching ones to be precise. Looks like they ran away and got married. The Master, or Harold Saxon, ripped the tape off his mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He cried out.

"Shut up Doctor." The Master replied, his voice way different than before.

"You're here to have you're wedding ruined." River replied, smirking with her fiancé.

"Why do you need to do this?! You're over me!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, we want revenge." The Master replied, looking at the window where Clara's hotel could be seen.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?!" He asked, staring at them.

"For making us lose. Multiple times." They replied, in unison. It was creepy.

"Drop out?" He was ultimately confused.

"Yes. Remember the science contest a few years back?" The Master asked. The Doctor nodded. Him and Clara made a sonic screwdriver, with some help from Ten. They came in first place and the Master came in last with River. A few other times, they still won first place multiple times. They always won last, those two. They hardly made it through graduation, luckily they made it through all the tests.

"I do. Who cares?" The Doctor asked, not really caring.

"WE ALMOST DIDN'T GRADUATE!" The Master yelled as he smacked him multiple times.

"Now it's your turn to suffer." River grinned. He wasn't going to get out of there for a long time.

Well...  
NOOOOO!  
The antagonists are revealed! River and The Master!


	11. I Will Be There!

The Doctor woke up in the room, the same hotel room. This time however, the Master and River wasn't there. He grinned. They weren't here, which means he can untie his bindings. The Master wasn't a good at tying, which the Doctor the upper hand. He wiggled out of his ropes and checked the clock. 1:00. NO! The wedding was at 2. He had to get there. He rushed out, basically ran all the way to his hotel room without stopping. Clara was on his mind and he ran up the stairs, all the way to eleventh floor. He opened his hotel room, got dressed, fixed his hair to look perfect and ran out of the hotel room once more.

Meanwhile, Clara was getting her jewelry on, looking in the mirror. She was heartbroken. The Doctor didn't come for breakfast, nor lunch. She was really hoping he would come really soon...

The Doctor didn't take a cab. He found that too easy. His deodorant was working really hard as he rushed towards the chapel, eyes gleaming with adrenaline.

"Clara... I'll be there. GERONIMO!" He finally reached the chapel and kicked the doors open. Inside, everyone that they invited was getting into positions and stopped to see what had caused the noise. The Doctor ran to his brother, who was shocked to see him.

"Doctor?" Ten asked.

"Ten! River... Master... Here..." He took deep breaths. He hadn't ran this fast since he accidentally joined a race. Without training or anything, he came in 3rd.

"What?!" He asked shocked, eyes wide.

"Never mind that, the wedding is starting soon!" Jamie pushed The Doctor to his position and the wedding began.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Doctor's POV:

As I walked up, I was ultimately nervous. My hands were sweaty, eyes gleaming with anxiousness. My groomsmen followed me up, watching my every move. So did the guests. As the bridesmaids came, I was becoming more and more nervous. I did calm down a bit when I saw Artie holding the rings and Rose and Ten's daughter throwing the flowers. The doors closed and I was almost ready to faint. The wedding march began. The doors opened to reveal my Clara in a beautiful white dress, veil covering her, as my brother says it, Fantastic face.

Clara gives Amy her bouquet as the pastor explains the importance of the vows. However, the pastor asks a question that kills my moment.

"Does anyone object to these two to be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The officiant asks and once more... They come. They barge in, guns in hand.

"We do." River replied to his question, pointing the gun at my Clara.

~~~~~~  
NOOOO! They're back!

Sorry it was short, I've been really busy..


	12. Why Must You Ruin It?

Clara's POV:

It was them. River Song and the Master. Trying to mess up my wedding. I was actually glad my dress wasn't too long, since I was ready to smack them in the face. I released my hands from the Doctor's and balled them up up into fists. I was thankful for the karate lessons I received when I was younger.

"Thought you could escape Doctor? We knew you'd escape, due to my fiancé's horrible rope tying skills." River walked over to the front of the church, gun still pointed at me.

"You..." I mumbled the last part up, eyes ablaze with anger.

"We were going to finish you on the spot, right after kidnapping you. But that wouldn't have been fun." River was walking around me, putting shoe marks on my long veil. She was going come back over and over again unless I stopped her. I grabbed River's gun, pointed it at her, and gave the Master a death stare.

"You can ruin any day of my life. But don't try my wedding." I gave Amy the gun, and then lunged at River. I may have a petite figure, but I could pack a punch! I started slap her in the face repeatedly, and then just started punching her randomly. I was caught up into the moment as the bridesmaids tried to pry me off of River. The Doctor ran at the Master, taking the opportunity. The Doctor took the gun out of his hands, kicked it across the aisle, and then pinned him down.

"Not. At. My. Wedding!" He started to punch the Master, as Jack called for back up. As usual, there were agents already there, taking River out of my fists. The groomsmen were also trying to pry the Doctor away front the Master. The Torchwood agents put the two in handcuffs. I walked over to River, slapped her in the face, and made sure she remembered my words.

"Don't you ever, and I mean EVER let me see you again." She looked away as the two Torchwood agents took her away. The Doctor turned to his old enemy.

"I don't believe in violence. But don't you dare try to come near my wife or I will use any force needed." He motioned the agents to take them away. The guests stared at out blood stained knuckles, unsure on how to process what just happened. It was silent, until the pastor breaks it.

"Well! Let's continue." The rest of the process went smoothly, no interruptions this time. My heart sped when the pastor closed his book and said,

"Clara and John, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He took the veil off my face, smiled, and we kissed. A long and passionate one, with our love poured into it. We broke apart after a few seconds, turned to the guests, and the pastor announced what could be one of the best phrases I've ever heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Everyone clapped and cheered. It was the best day of my life.

* * *

Epilouge Coming Your Way~

If you don't go here often but have a WattPad, I am: MyCrazyFandomPalace

I post there more~


	13. A Few Years Later

Doctor! Ellie! Where are you two?" The Smiths were playing hide-and-seek and Clara was it.

"Not over here!" A young girl's voice replied, and then a light shushing. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. The Doctor and Ellie, their daughter, was hiding in their closet, covering their eyes.

"Found you! You two look exactly like the weeping angels in daddy's stories." Clara laughed as her daughter and the Doctor followed her in the kitchen. It has been two years since the wedding. Martha and Mickey got married, Donna and Jack broke up, Donna married a bloke, Jack married his boss, Ianto, Rose and Ten had a new baby son, Dave remarried (much to Clara's annoyance), and everyone else lived their life normally.

"Do you want fish fingers and custard?" Both the Doctor and Ellie nodded excitedly as Clara got the fish fingers and custard ready. The three if them sat at the table, waiting for their fish fingers. The Doctor hugged their baby girl, who had Clara's chocolate hair and personality and the Doctor's curiosity and cleverness. He then pulled Clara into the hug and kissed her on the lips. Ellie pulled away as they continued, forgetting about Ellie for a second, as if it was just two of them alive in the universe.

"Daddy and Mommy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ellie sang out, giggling at her mom and dad's romance.

Well! Thanks for tuning to my story! Any prompts? Message me or email me at wholockedgamer .


End file.
